Fortress of the Fallen
The Fortress of the Fallen is The Fallen Empire's headquarters, currently hidden within an unknown location. History Coming soon... Features The Fortress of the Fallen is built of an unknown, black rock, reinforced with protosteel and exsidian. The fortress is cloaked in a dark force field, though it can be breached. The fortress is known to literally drain the energy of the land around it, turning it into a featureless realm of darkness. The fortress can also teleport through unknown means, and be rebuilt in its last known form extremely fast. Exterior The Fortress extends several thousand feet in the air. The courtyard is grassy and cold, and the main gate is shaped in the likeness of Shadowmaster's face. The courtyard is lined with ancient statues aligned in a pattern, alternating between statues of Shadowmaster, Asgard, and Serrakaan. Interior The Fortress holds a great number of chambers, only a small number of which have actually been seen by those other than Shadowmaster himself. *Entrance Halls - The Entrance Halls are several long, straight corridors with blood-red curtains and ancient, lettered (Matoran letters) tiles lining the walls, ceiling, and floor. *Central Courtyard - The central courtyard is connected to the entrance halls, resembling the outside courtyard. The chamber has a ceiling that opens and closes upon Shadowmaster's whim. The walls are lined with bookcases, one of which hides Shadowmaster's library. The walls, floor, and ceiling are covered with moss. *Personal Chambers - The personal chambers are rooms belonging to the individual members of the Fallen Empire. Each chamber contains a cold, rock bed, and a small, personal armory, as well as a window. Any other modifications are forbidden. *Library - A large, secret chamber hidden behind a bookcase in the central courtyard. The passages are long and winding, and are lined with bookcases. There are also tables with tablets, books, and scrolls on them. A single chess board lies on a table in the center. *Laboratory - A massive room with a fenced floor and lava beneath. The walls are made of protosteel, and several tubes containing mutations highlight the chamber. The room is used for experiments. *Training Room - This chamber's floor is covered with sand, and the walls lined with spikes. It is used for training, and as such, weapons are scattered across the room's floor. *Dungeon - The dungeon is the prison of the Fortress. There are several cells, the bars of which electrocute upon touch. The halls are filled with cameras and traps, in order to prevent escape. *Interrogation Room - Linked to the dungeon, the Interrogation Room is a simple, empty square room. One of the walls is, in reality, a massive metal door. This is the room in which prisoners are interrogated and transformed into Soulless. *Briefing Room - In the exact center of the Fortress is the briefing room. Similarly to the Central Courtyard, the ceiling can open and close. The only feature is a raised platform at which Shadowmaster speaks and a telescreen that projects his face. This is the location in which the members of the empire are briefed on their next mission. *Virtual Chambers - There are several virtual arena chambers in the fortress, capable of taking any shape. The chambers are now destroyed. *Armory - The Armory is the weapon chamber of the fortress. The walls are lined with several weapons and armor, and there are mechanical devices to equip the warriors scattered around the room. *Teleportation Gates - This room contains several doors leading to different locations and universes. The room is simply a circular chamber with a metal, fenced floor. *Council Chamber - An unused circular chamber with a table and several chairs. *The Catacombs - A complex system of caverns which hold the most important rooms of the Fortress. Only a few people even know about it, and fewer are allowed access into the catacombs. They are hidden behind a "broken" teleportation gate. **The Cavern Halls - The cavern halls are rocky and jagged, and are illuminated only by lightstones. They link to all other catacomb chambers. **Coronus' Chamber - Coronus is given his own, small throne room, with his weapons, a throne, a bed, and a table with tablets. It is now uninhabited. **Underground Armory - The underground armory is a high-quality armory, with special, deadly weapons and a small training center. **Meeting Room - A circular chamber illuminated by candles. It is used in meetings. **The Engine Room - A metal chamber, with the controls for the entire Fortress. It can activate the traps, open doors, walls, and ceilings, and do more. **Electric Room - A room with a metal platform and a dropoff leading to a web of electric wires. The generator room of the Fortress. **Royal Halls - The hallways leading to Shadowmaster's throne room. They are "cleaner", in appearance, than the cavern halls, but they are also lined with webs, skulls, and bones of those who have dared enter them. Only Twilight, Deathblade, and Shadowmaster have ever entered these halls. **Shadowmaster's Throne - A simple, black room with an obsidian throne. During Twisted Shadows, it was lined with computers, a "study" room for him. From here, he gave commands to the Soulshredders. After Twisted Shadows, it reverted to its original form. *The Outer Wall - The outer area of the fortress. Mounted launchers line the towers surrounding the wall, and a bridge connects the two parts. A stairway leads to Shadowmaster's observatory. *Shadowmaster's Observatory - Shadowmaster's personal observatory. The ceiling can open or close, although Shadowmaster prefers it open only at night (in the replica, there is no ceiling). The room is circular, and shelves with tablets line the walls. Near one of the shelves is a table with a board game representing Shadowmaster and the deities, and in the center of the room is another table with tablets. *Shadowmaster's Forbidden Chambers - Hidden behind Shadowmaster's throne (opened only by a blood sacrifice) is a web of secret, private rooms, known only by Shadowmaster. **The Armory - Shadowmaster's private armory. It holds all of his armor shells in case one of them is destroyed, as well as his weapons, cloaks, and a suit of special armor. The armory was destroyed in a battle, preventing Shadowmaster from possessing a new suit of armor. **Trophy Room - A room containing the spoils of all of Shadowmaster's battles, including body parts, corpses, masks, weapons, and trinkets. **True Throne - A hellish chamber containing a wickedly-designed throne. The walls are made of the skulls and bones of others, as is the throne, and they are lined with deadly weapons and bone statues of Shadowmaster.